wackedywackninjasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chameleon
Cameron Barret Robert Townsend, known as Chameleon, is a character in Ninjas based on his Mortal Kombat counterpart. His origin is radically changed from his counterpart, however, being a young, rabid fan of Scorpion and his friends before being mistreated by the specter. Story Cameron Townsend was once a big fan of the ninjas, particularly Scorpion. Living in the same city as his heroes, he would often try to hang out with them. Scorpion was reluctant, but the other ninjas were willing to spend some hours with their fan. At the beginning of Ninjas, however, Scorpion insults and mistreats his admirer, making him vengeful. Shortly afterward, he encounters Noob Saibot, who gives him just what he needs for revenge: a special ninja suit that lets him use the abilities of those whose blood has been infused into the suit. Having Noob's powers to start with, Cameron, taking up his own codename "Chameleon", set off to attain the blood of the other ninjas. Personality Abilities Although he is able to use others' abilities with his suit, Chameleon's incompetence keeps him from using the powers to their full extent. Signature Moves * Fork Spear: Taken from Scorpion, Chameleon sends out a rope with a fork attached to the end, which pokes into the victim's chest. Unlike with the Spear, however, Chameleon will attempt to pull the victim to him, only to have the rope come loose from the fork. As a result, the only effect the move has is causing the initial bit of damage the Spear causes. This also includes butchered versions of "GET OVER HERE!" and "COME HERE!" in the form of "I NEED YOU FOR A SECOND!" and "COME TO ME!" * Ice Chunk: Taken from Sub-Zero, Chameleon sends out a small bit of ice in an attempt to freeze the opponent. Unlike the Ice Ball, though, Chameleon will only succeed in freezing the opponent for a second before the ice melts away, freeing then. * Smoke Clod: Taken from Smoke, Chameleon throws a small bit of smoke at his opponent. In contrast to the Smoke Cloud, Chameleon only manages to teleport his victim a foot off the ground, making it hard to combo off of. * Water Dragger: Taken from Rain, Chameleon sends a bubble at his opponent, trapping them inside if it hits. Unlike with the Water Bubble, Chameleon can barely control the bubble, making it hard to move his opponent where he wants them to be. *'Ticklekinesis:' Adopted from Ermac's Force Lift and Force Push, Chameleon attempts to use telekinetic powers on his opponent, only to end up tickling them, making them fall down with laughter. This will cause them to be immobile for a bit, but only open to a low-hitting attack. *'Wisp Ball:' Taken from Noob Saibot, Chameleon casts a ghostly ball that disables his opponent's blocks. While this has the same effect as the Ghost Ball, Chameleon's will backfire if it hits successfully, meaning his blocks will be disabled for the same duration of time as his opponent's. *'Acid Reflux:' Taken from Reptile, Chameleon spits out acid at his opponent. However, because his body isn't able to handle the acid like Reptile's he ends up damaging himself in the process. *'Invisibility:' Taken from both Smoke and Reptile, Chameleon can become invisible. Unlike with Smoke and Reptile, however, his clothes do not turn invisible along with him, making him still fully visible. Relationships Character Evolution Trivia Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans